Le Fils D'Érébus
by Les 3 Magnifiques
Summary: Clique et tu va le savoir ;)
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Salut tout le monde! C'est la première histoire** **que j'écrit, alors laissez moi une chance s'il vous plait! J'espère que vous aller aimer, laisser moi des commentaires :) **

LE FILS D'ÉREBUS

Nate est un jeune homme bien normal... Enfin, était, jusqu'à ce soir où il revenait, émeché, de chez son ami. Alors qu'il marchait vers chez lui, où plutôt là où sa démarche titubante le menait, il vit une silhouette masculine traverser la rue, à une dizaine de mètres de lui. L'homme se figea à sa hauteur, et après un moment, franchis la distance entre eux en une fraction de seconde, s'immobilisant lorsque leurs visages furent a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Nate voulais reculer, mais c'était comme si une main l'en empêchait en poussant dans son dos. "C'est absurde", se dit-il. Il voyait son reflet dans les verres fumées des lunettes de l'étranger, et voyait aussi qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive derrière lui. Ils étaient seuls dans la rue, personne n'accompagnait donc l'homme. "Ce qui veux aussi dire que personne ne peux m'aider si ça vire mal". Maintenant totalement dégrisé par la panique, il contemplait en silence la frayeur que lui inspirait l'inconnu baraqué, vêtu de noir, et détail étrange, les verres fumés étaient déplacés alors qu'il faisait si noir. Il sentit son coeur accélérer sa cadence lorsque ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, le pointant du doigt et reculant en même temps:

- Nate Gore, La Maison De La Nuit t'attends.

"Alors la, ça craint! Se dit-il"

Le traqueur continua son discours

- Le Consort a, une fois de plus, pris la décision de suivre sa maitresse, et c'est dans cette décision que repose ton destin, attendant impatiemment son heure de gloire!

Et, dans un coup de vent, il disparut.

" Et moi qui croyait que les classes de math étaient du charabia!"

Même le mal de tête et la nausée qu'il éprouvait ne pouvait apparemment pas éliminer son éternel sens de l'ironie, même s'il n'avait eu aucune misère à le mettre à genoux. Un bon moment plus tard, dans la confusion de son esprit, il entendit, sans les comprendre, des gens parler:

- Douce Déesse, attends que la Grande Prêtresse voit ça!

- Bon sang Kramisha! Parle moins fort!

- Elliot, souviens-toi à qui tu parles!

Ce dernier marmonnait toujours lorsque Nate les distingua finalement. C'etait le couple le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vu : la fille mulâtre était élégante, malgré les taches de peinture qui la recouvrait et le calepin emplis de notes quelle tenait a la main. Le garçon qui l'accompagnait en différait en tout point: le rouquin débraillé aurait été plus a l'aise vêtus d'un sac à poubelle que dans un complet chic.

La fille hissa Nate sans manifester d'effort, malgré sa stature solide, sur son épaule et dit simplement:

- T'inquiète pas frérot, on s'en va a la maison.

Le rouquin roula des yeux a ce commentaires, et ce fut les derniers mots que Gore entendis avant de succomber a la douleur et de glisser dans l'inconscience


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Ok tout le monde, si vous êtes là, c'est parce que vous avez aimé le premier chapitre! Yay! :) il était un peu court, alors je vais essayer de me rattraper avec celui-ci, mais avant, j'ai des choses a spécifier:

- je n'ai pas encore lut toute la série ( pas capable de trouver la suite nulle part), alors les novices/vampire rouges sont inconnu des humains.

- Neferet est morte, Kalona aussi.

- Zoey et Lucie sont toute deux

Grandes Prêtresses de la Maison, mais s'occupent chacune de leurs novices.

- Et il y a une nouvelle menace qui apparait ;)

Ça devrait être tout, j'espère que vous allez aimer :3

Nate se réveilla, alerté par des pleurs. Il bondit de la surface ou il était couché, mais des étourdissements intenses le forcèrent à se recoucher. Des mains robustes le plaquèrent sur la surface plane où il était allongé, et le jeune homme sentit un liquide chaud couler sur son visage, dont les yeux étaient clos à cause de la migraine qui avait encore empirée. Il se força a les ouvrir et vit avec surprise le visage de son père, dont les larmes, qui avait coulées sur le sien plus tôt, avaient laissées deux traces humides le long de ses joues. Ce dernier lâcha, avec hargne:

- Que je te voit essayer d'attaquer ta mère une autre fois! Ce tatouage stupide ne t'a tout de même pas fait oublier qui nous sommes!

Il avait apparemment pris la tentative de son fils pour se relever comme une attaque contre sa mère.

-Hmm... Que... Quoi?

" Quel dialogue éloquent Nate! "

Il se réessaya:

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il vit une main tremblante, probablement celle de sa mère, lui tendre un miroir: ses cheveux ébouriffés paraissait étrangement un peu plus long, et il avait l'air plus mûr, mais ce n'était pas le plus frappant: un croissant de lune se dessinait dans son front, au milieu duquel des lignes courbes s'entremêlaient, s'harmonisant à son teint bronzer et les minces mèches auburn qui le recouvrait partiellement.

-Quelle conneries j'ai encore fait?!

Il savait très bien se que cela signifiait, surtout que ça expliquait les maux de tête et le discours sans queue ni tête de l'homme, mais il s'accrochait au fait qu'il était noir, et non bleu.

" Peut-être est-ce vraiment une connerie, que c'est un tatouage, ou mieux, un tatouage temporaire "

Mais brisant tout espoirs de sa part, sa mère se remis a sangloter, et son père le regarda durement.

- Tu part a midi de la maison, je ne veux pas me retrouver avec un cadavre de vampire dans ma maison.

Nate remarqua l'intonation qu'il avait mis dans le "ma", mais aussi la douleur de ses yeux, qui démentait a grands cris la dureté de ses paroles, le suppliant de lui pardonner. Mais il ne l'aperçus qu'une fraction de seconde, et se demanda s'il l'avait imaginée. Il se contenta donc de se diriger vers son sac a moitié déjà fait, probablement par sa mère avant son réveil, et décida que ce jeu se jouait a deux.

- Oui monsieur Gore.

Touché. Son père vacilla et il vit son expression se décomposer avant qu'il n'entraine sa femme hors de la chambre et qu'il ne claque la porte. Sa migraine redoubla, et il se hâta d'aller finir son sac, puis regarda l'heure: 9 heure. Il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'a midi à se rythme. Le nouveau novice sortit donc en trombe de la maison, ignorant les cris de ses parents, fondit sur sa voiture, et sortit de la cour de ses parents tout aussi rapidement. En route, il repassa en vue tout se qu'il savait sur les vampires.

" Les mythes selon lesquels ils... Euh... Selon lesquels ON meurt au contact du soleil, de l'ail ou d'une croix sont faux. Ils... Euh, ON ne crée pas de nouveau vampires en mordant. Les novices doivent rester près des vampires, et dès leur transformation, doivent se diriger vers la maison de la nuit. Au fait, où est-elle? "

Il sortit son cellulaire de sa poche et trouva l'emplacement de la Maison de la Nuit, puis redirigea la voiture vers elle. Le mal de tête empirait de minutes en minutes, au point de ne plus être supportable. Lorsqu'il se stationna à la Maison de la Nuit, il ne pût faire que quelques pas hors du véhicule qu'il s'évanouit a nouveau.

Il se réveilla plus tard, étendus sur un lit blanc dans une pièce blanche meublée de blanc. Il eu à peine le temps d'analyser la pièce qu'une fille, vêtue de blanc, et un garçon, (N/A: je crois que vous devinez de quelle couleur il est habillé ;) ) entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Oh, la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée! Ton joli minois est resté étampé sur le gravier quelques heures, on ne pouvait tout de même pas sortir a cette heure, mais tu était dans l'enceinte de l'école, tu était sauf! Si tu continue comme ça par contre, ça va devenir une habitude de te trimbaler partout!

Alors que le garçon pouffait de rire, elle remarqua l'air interloqué de Nate, et elle lui expliqua, toujours aussi moqueuse:

- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu faisait la sieste au beau milieu de la rue Grant...

Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Exaspéré, elle lâcha:

- Bon sang, t'es pas rapide toi!

Puis elle rajouta, frustrée:

- La ferme Élliot!

Ça revint d'un coup a Nate. Le rouquin, la grande Afro-Américaine. Pourquoi avaient-ils un tatouage semblable au sien? Et pourquoi étaient-ils rouge? Ils étaient normalement bleu non? Puis il se souvint que le sien était noir...

" ARG! Trop de questions! "

Kramisha vit qu'il fixait leurs croissants de lune, elle dit donc, sur le ton de l'évidence:

- Le maquillage, bien-sûr!

Puis, ne lui laissant pas le temps de poser une autre question, elle vida un flacon dans la perfusion accrochée au mûr, et il perdit, une fois de plus connaissance.

Où etait-il? Qui étaient ces novices rouges? Amis ou ennemis? Le mystère et la moquerie dont ils avaient fait preuve à son égard le rendait méfiant. Il se débattait dans le néant de l'inconscience, essayant de remonter a la surface, lorsqu'il entendit une voix appeler doucement son nom. Un paysage prit lentement forme devant lui, au milieux duquel était assit un homme qui donnait l'impression d'attendre la fin de l'éternité. Lorsqu'il aperçut Nate, un sourire éclaira son visage, qui passa de fermé à bienveillant, et il lui fit signe d'approcher.

N/A: Qui est cet homme? Es-ce un rêve ou la réalité? Que lui veut-il?J'espère que j'ai été capable de mettre un peu de suspense dans l'histoire :3


End file.
